The present invention relates to benzoxaboroles and methods for their preparation. The hydrochloride salt of (3S)-3-(aminomethyl)-7-[(3-hydroxypropyl)oxy]-2,1-benzoxaborol-1(3H)-ol, disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/142,692, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,816,344, is characterized by the following formula:
along with other pharmaceutically acceptable salts. These salts, as well as their corresponding conjugate free base, have shown promise as an antibacterial agent, especially against Gram negative pathogens. It would therefore be advantageous to discover alternative ways of preparing this agent and its salts.